Atomic layer deposition methods (ALD: Atomic layer deposition) are used for the manufacture of various electronic components, for example, capacitors and semiconductor devices, and for examples, conductive thin films such as electrodes or wirings and insulating thin films such as dielectric layers are formed by ALD. In the case of forming such thin films, in particular, conductive thin films as electrodes or wirings, there is a need for patterning techniques for forming thin films in predetermined shapes in predetermined locations on substrates. There are some reports as patterning techniques in thin film formation with the use of ALD. For example, Non-Patent Document 1 discloses therein that in the case of forming a film of TiO2 by ALD from a combination of titanium isopropoxide (TilP) and water vapor (H2O), due to the fact that no TiO2 film is formed on polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA), a TiO2 film can be selectively formed by patterning on a substrate with the polymethylmethacrylate as an atomic layer deposition-inhibiting material. In addition, Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose therein the use of various polymers typified by acrylic resins and organosiloxane as atomic layer deposition-inhibiting materials allows for selective film formation
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-540773
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-501779
Non-Patent Document 1: Area selective atomic layer deposition of titanium dioxide: Effect of precursor chemistry, J. Vac. Sci. technol. B 24(6)